Quinn the Dom: Threesome between Fuinn and Rachel
by Emilgirl23
Summary: Rachel has always wanted Finn. Quinn gives her the opportunity to fulfill her dreams of being with Finn, but it comes with a price. Is Rachel willing to pay it? This is a smut fic that contains a threesome with Quinn, Finn, and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn the Dom**

As Quinn and Finn walked together I shared a bitter-sweet moment with Kurt where we waved at each other. I went down the hallway after what I felt was enough time for Finn and Quinn to have left the school. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and saw Santana and Brittney.

"Hello, big nose sweater freak. I got a message from Quinn."

I shivered, but then I shook my head.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day. I need to go work on my new myspace video. I'm going to sing my version of 'Funny Girl'."

Santana and Brittney looked at each other and then laughed.

"Why don't you do the world a favor and stop making those videos. On the other hand don't. It's just another thing of yours I can laugh at."

I look down while they chuckle.

"Meet Quinn at Finn's place tonight at 7."

Then Santana and Brittney walked away holding hands whispering together. I wondered why Quinn wanted to meet me at Finn's, but I figured Finn would be there so whatever it was it would be fine. Plus Rachel Berry never turned down a challenge. After heading home to do my song, my homework, and changing into a pink skirt with polka dots I was ready to go to Finn's.

I knock on the door and wait for Finn to answer. Quinn is who comes to the door though.

"Come in Rachel. We need to talk."

"O-kay" I stutter but enter the house.

"Finn's here right?"

"Yeah he is in the next room. He's waiting for you. Go on in to his bedroom. I know you know where that is."

I head to Finn's bedroom and am shocked by what I see. Finn is lay spread eagle on the bed with a gag in his mouth. Naked. Oh yeah except for the thong that runs across his ass and balls.

"What did you do to him Quinn? Oh my God Finn." I rush to him but Quinn's hands reach me before I reach him. She slaps me. Hard.

"What is this?"

Well Finn told me about how you two kissed and he said he wanted you…. so I told him he could have you as long as I watched and called the shots. Finn shake your head from left to right if you don't want this, but if you do nod. Finn nods. So Rachel it's up to you. Do you want Finn or not?

I glare at Quinn and know she expects me to say 'no'. Well, I'm not going to. I never back down so I say 'yes I want him' even if every fiber in my body is afraid. I try to not let it show on my face, but going by Quinn's smirk I'm not at all successful.

"Take your clothes off Rachel." I look at Finn and then Quinn and she just says "don't take all night Carole could come in any moment". I hurry to take off my clothes at the thought that Finn's mom would see me having sex with her son.

"Finn doesn't have the biggest cock but your virgin cunt is going to need some prepping. Rachel, go lay down next to Finn and start licking his cock."

Quinn moves me with a slight push on my butt and one of her fingers pokes at my crease. A part of me I never knew existed responds, but before I can think too much about it I am laying next to Finn and holding his hard and slippery cock. His pre-come is dribbling down his head and I tentatively lick at it. It tastes good. I start slurping up and down his length. Finn is making gurgling sounds which makes me wonder for a second how far the gag in his mouth is, but then I am back to licking his beautiful cock. I feel someone behind me. Quinn. She starts rubbing my legs and then my thighs. She inches her finger into my nest of curls.

"Damn, Rachel do you ever shave?" I'm so embarrassed I stop sucking Finn. Finn squeals with protest and Quinn latches onto my hair. The one on my head. She directs me back to Finn's cock and Finn's whole body relaxes again and then he starts to thrust into my mouth. Quinn is now parting my pussy lips and she says that I'm really wet. My throat is getting tired but Finn has started to make purring noises and I don't want to stop sucking on the cock I've dreamed about since I started high school. Quinn sticks a finger in me and it hurts so much that my teeth scrape Finn's cock. He screams a little in his gag and Quinn laughs.

"I should have known that you wouldn't be able to suck cock while getting fingered. She slaps my pussy and it hurts but it feels so good. She pats my pussy with one hand and sticks a finger in deep. I open my legs wider and one of my feet is in Finn's face. I can feel his nose underneath my toes. Quinn sticks another finger in me and then another. She's fucking me so hard with her three fingers that I am hitting Finn in the face but I don't care. Part of me does. Part of me wants to tell Quinn to go slower and to stop, but a bigger part of me wants this. Craves it and Quinn knows it. Quinn is still fully clothed and I want to see her breasts.

"Quinn can you take off your clothes?" She ignores me and keeps pumping into me. Quinn stops abruptly. She presses her wet fingers with my pussy juices to my lips. The command needs not be said. I suck her fingers and Quinn rubs her fingers on my breasts. She grabs a nipple and tweaks it softly. She's teasing me. She licks my nipples but doesn't pinch my nipples hard enough to my liking. I whisper 'please'.

"Please what, bitch?" All I can do is whimper and she just chuckles and then she pinches them. She tugs and twists. I fist the blankets and let out a low moan. She doesn't stop until I start to cry a little. She licks away my tears and kisses my eyelids. Her lips are pressed to my left ear and she says "Ride him hard bitch". Quinn grabs my hands and pulls me up. Before I get on top of Finn she manhandles my breasts. She shakes them until they are red and her handprints are imprinted on them. When she lets go I climb on Finn. I notice that Finn is still hard. In fact he looks longer and harder than when I was sucking him. His eyes had followed what his girlfriend did to me and little Finn liked it a lot. I have trouble getting him inside me, but Quinn holds the root of his cock and guides him into my pussy. She is slow with it and I am thankful because although I was stretched with Quinn's fingers Finn's cock fills me more and it is harder to take. When I am about halfway Quinn pushes down on my shoulders and his entire cock is in my burning pussy. Quinn's fingers are on my clit. She rubs relentlessly while I sit on Finn's cock.

"Move whore" I bounce on Finn's cock. It hurts but it's pleasurable. My hands are on his knees and my legs are on either side of Finn's thighs. Finn doesn't move much except for a few startled thrusts. For the first time I worry. If Finn comes in me I might get pregnant. I start to get off and Quinn forces me back on his cock.

"I don't want to get pregnant" I exclaim.

"Finn's cock won't get you pregnant", she responds.

"He isn't man enough to do that." Finn roars into his gag and starts thrusting hard into my pussy. My pussy is clenching his cock without meaning to. He comes. It makes me so happy to know that I can make a man come. Not just any man, but Finn. Quinn unties Finn and he leaves his cock in my pussy until it's completely soft and it slips out. It makes a squelching sound and I blush.

"What a nasty girl…Finn, go take a shower." Finn gets up from the bed slowly but surely. He gives me a look and he smiles. I smile back. Now it's only me and Quinn.

"Okay spread your legs whore". I just do as she says. It's automatic now.

"Just to make sure he doesn't get you pregnant" she murmurs before she plunges her tongue into my pussy. She sucks out Finn's come little by little. She feeds me his come.

"Swirl it in your mouth before you swallow it". I do. I'm shivering and I think I'm going to come. My pussy is clean from Finn's come and Quinn sticks two fingers in my pussy while her tongue is circling and probing my hole. I'm gasping and I am almost there. Finn comes back into the room to see his girlfriend fucking his girlfriend and he just reaches down and grabs onto my neck. He kisses me. Their tongues are somehow in sync and I come. I come hard and my scream is in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: The story consists of a threesome between two women and a man. If this material offends you please do not read. There is also some bdsm and dubcon so if you don't like that then don't read it either. Other than that please review if you like it and if you didn't please leave constructive criticism, not hate.

Quinn and Finn went into the bathroom together and told me to stay. I found my clothes and hightailed out of there. I couldn't believe what they had done to me and how much I had enjoyed it. Quinn's voice as she told me how to move and what to do was so freeing, but I knew that whatever it is that had happened couldn't happen again.

When I see them tomorrow I am going to make sure that I stay away from them. Part of me is proud because I don't feel like a little girl anymore. I'm a woman now. Another and bigger part of me is sad that my first time was spur of the moment and seemingly a blip on Quinn and Finn's love life. I feel used.

As I head into my room I see my dads cuddling on the couch. Their hands are interlinked and they flash me a smile and ask me how my day was. I tell them how I am proud of the glee club and how much better we are now as a group, but as I head upstairs tears are in my eyes.

"Hey Rachel."

Quinn.

I have been ducking her and Finn all day and had planned to race home as soon as the last bell rang. Another quick look in the hall and I see some of the cheerios strategically placed near the exits. I have no choice but to face her.

"What do you want, Quinn?"

"You're coming over to my place tonight. Finn is coming over too."

"No, I'm not".

My eyes flash and I'm trying to warn her to back off with my gaze, but I'm pretty sure its not working since I'm scared out of my wits.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You act like you don't want us, like you haven't been craving his cock and my tongue."

I'm blushing. Her words ring a whisper of truth. I had been thinking about last night all day. She comes closer and clasps my hand. We take a train to her house all while holding hands. People stare at us on the train and on the walk there.

"Quinn I'm not going to run away. You can let go of my hand."

"Do you think I'm a moron, Berry?"

I don't know why I didn't try to hit her and run off after we left the school and the cheerios weren't near us. It was just that when she told me to do something I couldn't say no. I don't even know how I managed to leave Finn's place after she had told me to stay. I guess it's because they left me alone in the bedroom and in the aftermath of it all I had the courage to leave. I couldn't very well leave if Quinn was holding my hand. We arrived at Quinn's mansion of a house. She had to let go of my hand to unlock her door, and I almost bolted, but I couldn't. Damn. I just couldn't disobey Quinn. She had some sort of power over me. She opened the door and shoved me a little to get me inside. I was up against her front door.

"Why did you run away, last night?" she demanded.

I tried to look away, but with a surprisingly gentle grasp she lifted my chin and looked down at me, imploring me to answer. I was going to say 'I didn't want to be used', but what burst from my mouth was

"I don't belong with you guys. I don't want to get in the way of you two".

Her smile was wide, but kind.

"Finn and I want you between us. We want to hold and fuck you."

"You do? How come you never told me that you liked me?"

"That's hard to do when the object of your affection is always going after your boyfriend." Quinn rubbed my shoulders and sighed.

"Honestly, it wasn't until recently that I figured out that I wanted to fuck and love you"

"Love", I croaked.

She nodded.

I reached for Quinn and hugged her.

I whispered into her ear, "I love you too…and Finn"

She chuckled and led me to her bedroom. Finn wasn't on the bed this time. It was only us. I wondered in the back of my head when he was going to show up, but most of me was focused on how Quinn had started to take off her red and white cheerios outfit. She had matching silk blue bra and panties. They had lace on the edges. She spread her legs obscenely wide.

"Come kneel between my legs, Rachel."

I did.

"Lick my pussy through my panties".

My eyes went from her crotch to her stern eyes and I tentatively stuck out my tongue and I saw her quiver slightly. I pushed y nose into her pussy and smelled her. Her panties were a little moist and I could smell her womanly musk.

I raised my hands to put on her thighs and she let me. She grabbed my head and pushed me further into her. I licked her deeply and I could feel the outline of her lips and I wanted to get into her hole, but the panties wouldn't let me. I must have whimpered, because I could feel Quinn chuckling.

I snuck a look up at her while I opened my mouth and sucked hard. Quinn's face was thrown back and I got a little brave and started to peel her panties off. Quinn grabbed my hair and shoved me aside. She took off her own underwear and her bra. She had pert pink nipples and her breasts were bigger than me. I looked down at myself a little self-consciously. She was so much prettier than me.

"Stop thinking and get naked."

When I hesitated she told me to hurry up in a guttural voice. My clothes were littered around the floor like hers were. I crawled on the bed and Quinn grabbed my legs by my ankles. She positioned me so that I was face-down. I squirmed. Thwack. She had slapped me on the butt.

"Quinn, no. Don't."

"Honey, you disobeyed me when you left last night. You have to be punished. Nod if you understand." I nodded. She seemed to be rummaging through her room and I waited for her return with bated breath.

"Are you ready?" she whispered while tucking strands of my hair behind an ear. I tried to nod, but she told me she needed to hear me say it.

"I'm ready for my punishment."

There was a stillness in the air and then it began. She wasn't hitting me with her hand. It must have been a paddle. The first time it hit my skin it hurt so much I wanted to get off the bed and run home. The next few hits were progressively harder to take and I wailed but then something in me softened. My eyes watered, but it didn't hurt that much anymore. I knew she was still hitting me hard but the licks of the paddle thrilled me and it felt so good. When it started to feel like too much the hits stopped.

"Your ass is so red, Rachel. I can't wait for Finn to see it." I stayed silent and I felt her hands press into my butt. I winced. She squeezed my butt cheeks for a while and I drifted in bliss and agony. She turned me over. And suddenly her fingers were inside my wet pussy. She laid on top of me and her legs wrapped around my left leg. She was riding my thigh while two of her fingers thrusted into me in a slow rocking motion. I couldn't hold back my cries and gasps and I began to come when her fingers shoved into me in a particularly hard thrust. Someone opened the door and I tried to stop from screaming, but my orgasm was so strong that I couldn't. Quinn got off me and I looked towards the door to see Finn smiling.

"Hey baby", said Quinn as she unzipped his fly and took out his cock.

"Uhhhh", said Finn as Quinn spit at his cock and sucked him into her mouth. She held him with one her fists and then she bobbed up and down on him.

She released him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She climbed up him and magically he was inside her. They just fit. He pumped into her a couple times and then she pointed at the bed and he took her there.

She lay by me and took him out of her. She undid his belt and jeans, but left his boxers on. They were silk blue boxers and they looked to be of the same material and color as Quinn's panties and bra and I surmised that they must wear matching underwear. That was so cute. His cock was still hard and peaking from the slit in his boxers. She put him back inside her and told him that he could fuck me when I recovered, but that he was allowed to kiss me now. I tried to reach for his face, but found that my arms would hardly move. He had to tip my face towards him to kiss me. He stroked my tongue with his and then went back to Quinn. He was panting. His lips went back and forth between the two of us and he asked Quinn if he could put a finger in me. She said 'yes, but be gentle'. Finn put his finger in my mouth and shook it all around, even rubbing it across the top of my mouth. It tickled. He and Quinn moved in sync further down the bed until he could finger me softly in time with his cock thrusts inside Quinn. I came again and again. Finn was still thrusting into her and me when I fell asleep with exhaustion. I think I heard Quinn say to Finn 'let her rest'.

Someone was calling my name, but sleep had taken me under. A burning on my chest woke me. Quinn smiled. She was still naked and so was I. Our crotches were touching and she rubbed up on me and I found myself rubbing back. Her hands were on my breasts and I realized that the burning on my chest was her twisting my nipples. Finn was on his side looking at us. He was completely naked now.

"Rachel, I'm so happy that we could all be together", said Finn. Quinn was smirking and I smiled at both of them. Quinn told me that we could spend the night because her parents were at an overnight Christian benefit. I called my dads and they okayed it. Finn called home and got permission too. We had fun the whole night and went to sleep around four in the morning.

When we woke up Quinn gave me a packet of pills from one of her drawers and told me I had to take one every day. I asked why we couldn't just use condoms and she said it felt better natural and that she shouldn't have let Finn come in me the first time we were together. She told me that she had planned to give me the morning after pill but that I left before she could. She held me while I apologized and she had me take several pregnancy tests in the coming weeks. They all came back negative. Finn looked a little sad at that, but mostly relieved. At school Quinn and Finn held hands like always, but they would sneak looks at me too. We agreed that we wouldn't come out to people about our relationship in high school and that we would wait until we graduated. The cheerios left me alone, except for Santana who harassed everybody except for her beloved Brittany. I suspected that Quinn had told them to lay off me though and when I asked her her only response was a slight smile. I was tempted to tell Kurt, not to hurt him, but because we had become close friends, if not best friends. When he found Blaine I asked Quinn if I could come out to Kurt about all of us and she let me. Kurt was pissed that Finn hadn't told him but he hugged me and wanted to know all of the juicy details. I only filled him in on how happy we were together since I figured he didn't really want to know about how Quinn dominates in the bedroom and has Finn and I wrapped around her finger. I wear a choker everyday now. On the inside is inscribed 'Quinn's property'. Finn has a wristband that he wears that says the same thing. We couldn't be happier.


End file.
